ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Max Tennyson
Maxwell "Max" Tennyson is the Universe 15's counterpart of Max Tennyson. He is very much identical as his prime counterpart in every way. 'Appearance' Max wears a black shirt, covered by a red button up Hawaiian shirt with a floral design and a brown vest over it. He has whiter-grey hair, has wrinkles due of his current agem and his eyes are little black dashes. He wears white pants and his shoes are grey at the top and black at the bottom. In his younger age, Max's hair are black and his eyes are circular instead of dashes. He's much skinner and retain his usual clothing. 'Personality' In his younger years, Max is known to be much of a worrywart and not much of a risktaker but Verdona states that in his age of 17, he is much like Kevin in term of attitude, especially with his car, but is still a worrywart even after becoming a PLUMBER and marrying her. At his current age, Max is much carefree, kind-natured and enjoys exploring the worlds and beyond. He loves his family and his grandchildren but had troubles to tolerate Ben and Gwen's bickering. However, he can be very serious when the situations involves dangerous threats such as Vilgax, Panzer or the Forever Knights, and even grew very worried when his family got involved. Max has an odd taste with bizzarre food and alien dishes, which it seems to be a family trait as Vera and Ben had their own odd taste for foods. 'History' For Max's background story, see Max Tennyson/Background And Ben 10 After Max rescued Verdona and Magister Labrid from the Synthroid, Labrid recruited the couples as the PLUMBER Cadets. Throughout the years, Max joins the Omega Squad while Verdona becomes the Magister of her own squad. According to Xylene and Linda, Max is indirectly popular to all female crew of the PLUMBERS, even capturing the heart of Xylene. As shown in the flashback in The Spark Flare, Max joins the Omega Squad to support Verdona as she was engaged in a losing battle against Plagueis and managed to rescue Verdona and the nearly-dead Xylene and SL-E. Afterward, Max married Verdona than opens his new workshop and Verdona becomes the captain of Bellwood Police Force Department. Because of the events on Terradino, Max couldn't help but worried for Verdona's safety. Through 28 years in PLUMBER service, Max crosses path with Vilgax multiple times, earning a grudge from the tyrant. 5 years prior What Little Girls Are Made Of?, Max searched the entire galaxy for Rebecca Tennyson, who was kidnapped by the Sessataf. After 2 months of search, Max was forced to give up and return home. ''Season 1 In ''What Little Girls Are Made Of?, Max offers Gwen to join him on a road trip across USA but Gwen declined when she learns Ben is tagging along for the ride. ''Season 2 In ''The Kraken, Max and Ben began their fishing course at Mississipi River but was interrupted by the Krakken. After Hero Core as XLR8 rescued the people and drove off the Krakken, Max underwent multiple surprises when Gwen reveals her secret identity and having known about the PLUMBERS, the hidden HQ, Linda and his supposed flame, Xylene. Max expresses his concern and worries for Gwen but Ben cut it off as Gwen already suffered enough. Max then join the truce between Hero Core and Chimera as they stop Jonah Melville's plot of stealing and selling Krakken's eggs. In Permanent Retirement, Max and co. visited his older sister Vera. In the next morning, Max went out for a jog but was attacked and replaced by a Limax. He was soon rescued by Ben and Gwen than aid Ben in rescuing the rest of the locals while Hero Core stalls the Limax. In Impact, Max and Ben were the hipster section between Seattle and Portland, where they particpate the tour in the musuem until it was interrupted by Madam Death, followed by the battles between her and the Legerian, Hex and Charmcaster. After dinner, Max witnessed Ben's transformation into Impact and suggests of having Linda scan the Ancient Eye. After witnessing Ben's heroic, Max chuckled, stating he's now a granfather of superheroes. Max then asists Impact clones in saving the civilians from the "haunted house" than tried to assist Impact but was knocked out with the others by Madam Death's life-draining spell. After Madam Death's defeat, Max allows Charmcaster to join the road trip. In The Spark Flare!, Max reunited with Xylene and shares story about the Terradino event before they were interrupted by Rage. During the battles, Max was subdued by Rage and only regain conscious to witness Ben unviel his true form and pummel Rage to submission, thus Max concluded that Ben is the Spark. Plaguies then arrives to retrieve Rage and make a mockery greeting to Max and Xylene before departing. Afterward, Max comments that Verdona is gonna flip once she learns about Ben's Spark. In The Triple Threat, the Rust Bucket was teleported by the Amlaganoids to Panzer's warship, where he met Panzer for the first time in person. He formulated the plans for the Hero Agents and Chimera to battle the Triple Threats, with him aiding the fight against Freak. In Vilgax Strikes, Max was forced to remain standby as Hero Core, Matter 11 and Impact battles Plagueis. The battle was then interrupted by the cybernetically enhanced Vilgax. Max was than murdered by Vilgax. In Changing Fate, Max lives and was send down to Earth with the others as the Omnitrix is no longer in Panzer's presence. Max took the Hero Agents to Mt. Rushmore and equips himself with the PLUMBER armor to aid Hero Core against Vilgax. ''Season 3 In ''The Night of the Wolf, Max visited his old friend Wes Green in Navajo. When Yenaldooshi attacks, Max was forced to seek refuge on the roofs when flashflood approaches the village. Afterward, Max called Hero Core and join him and Wes to locate Yenaldooshi and break the curse inflicted on Ben but when they successfully placed the amulet on Yenaldooshi, it failed and soon reveals that Yenaldooshi is a Loboan after Omni scanned its DNA and transforms Gwen into Blitzwolfer. After the events, Max bid farewell to Wes. In Monster Night, Max and co. finished attending the wedding of his nephew Joel Tennyson and Carman Mann, with Lucy Mann joining the crew. They soon were attacked by Dr. Viktor and the Anur kids than placed under the Corruptura's spell by Veronica. He was brought to Mt. Rushmore against his will and Zs'Skyare forced him to deactivate the security system and open the entrance for the Anur Aliens. He was eventually free from the Corruptura when Firefly used the solar flare attack that weaken Veronica, which disable the Corruptura. Max then joined the emotional reunion with Rebecca Tennyson than comfort Gwen after they separate once more. In Hero Agents v. Negative 10: Part 1, Max and co. returns to Bellwood just to discover it was under attack by Panzer's Amalganoids, S.C.A.L.E. and Mutant Animals lead by the Negative 10. He immediately drop off Ben, Lucy and Charmcaster at Ben's house and head to his workshop for equipments. In Hero Agents v. Negative 10: Part 2, Max suits up and join the battles with his fellow PLUMBERS and his sons. He and his sons battled Plagueis before being defeated than remains as a spectator in the rest of the battles. In the aftermath, Max plans on calling the aliens to repair Bellwood but Forever King Driscoll declined. In The Path of Power, Max joins the family reunion involves Ben training on Planet Anodyne. He agrees that Ben should go and need Carl and Sandra's approval. He then bid farewell to Ben. TBA 'Powers And Abilities' Although Max doesn't have any super powers, he is very skilled in combat and can take on anyone who does have them as he is quite athletic for someone of his age. As a retired Plumber, he has access to a variety of various Plumber tools and weaponry, which he uses skillfully. Aside from that, his experience from his Plumber days made him knowledgeable on various species of aliens. He is also able to strategize well and is skilled in inventing new machines. He is telepathically connected to his wife, Verdona. Before joining the Plumbers, Max was a United States Air Force pilot, with dreams of joining NASA and going to the moon. He was an expert at flying an F-104 Starfighter and was able to shoot down an alien spacecraft. 'Love Interest' 'Verdona' After Max was to finally go to the moon, he met Verdona (in Human disguise) in a cafe. Suddenly a Synthroid attacked the cafe, revealing that he has come to take away Verdona. Max and Verdona fled and started to hide. However, the Sythroid was able to find and beat Max before taking Verdona away. Using his telepathic connection with Verdona, he was able to locate and rescue both Verdona and Magister Labrid, who had came to arrest the Sythroid. The Sythroid was destroyed and the bracelet that prevented Verdona from using her Mana powers fell off. Revealing her true form, Verdona was timid about Max's thoughts for her but Max shows he didn't mind if she's an alien as he still heads over heel for her. Magister Labid than recruited both Max and Verdona to become PLUMBER Cadet, which Verdona express joining PLUMBER means a lot of galactic adventures, which excites Max. They remains a couple for years until after the Terradino event, Max finally proposed to Verdona and they got married afterward. Max and Verdona remains a married couple for years until Rebecca's disappearance. Due of her grief and sorrow, Verdona left to Planet Anodyne and Max had to forged her death, in order to keep her Anodite side a secret. Despite separation, they're still telepathically connected. 'Xylene' According to Xylene, she immediately fell in love with Max before and after the Terradino event, and even momentarly faced Verdona's wrath once before Verdona let her slide as Max was known to be irresistable to all female PLUMBER crew. Xylene once wanted to take their relationship to the next level but Max declined as he learns about the Uroxite's lack of parental instinct and does not like the idea of leaving their future child fending for themselves. Regardless, Max still shows some affection to Xylene, even sharing a kiss with her. 'Trivias' *The status of Max being irresistable and indirectly popular to all females was a reference to the fanfiction harem of Ben Tennyson, as each stories shows that Ben was indirectly popular and irresistable to all known female characters from both good and bad aligment. *Despite his old age, Verdona and Xylene still finds Max "sexy and attractive". *This version of Max is the only Max Tennyson to be officially married, as his other counterparts were never officially married, despite having children with their spouse.